


Spare Key

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about Eddie and Buck giving each other a spare key to their home;
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Spare Key

In case I’m lying on the ground in a pool of my own blood and you need to open that door to rescue me. Please don’t break the door.

In case I have the flu and I can’t make it downstairs so you bring me soup. Your hands are playing with my hair, it’s my favorite medicine.

In case you have a nightmare at 3am on a Sunday and need my arms around you to scare it away.

In case of emergencies I’m trusting you with my key, like I’ve been trusting you with my heart from the very beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Even for a teeny tiny drabble, I will cherish every kudos, emoji and comment you send me ♥


End file.
